1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair roller, and more particularly, to a hair roller onto which hair is wound with tension toward the outside acting on the hair utilizing shape restitutive force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regardless of age or sex, people attempt to show their originality or to create an atmosphere by adopting various kinds of hairstyles. Although a hairstyle can of course be expressed by a haircut, there are many cases in which a hairstyle is expressed by curling hair the curled state of which is retained by a hair roller.
As the hair roller, a hollow cylindrical member such as a rod is often used. FIG. 31 shows, as such an example, a hair roller used when hair is permed. A hair roller 110 shown in the figure comprises a rod 111 around the surface of which hair is wound, a rubber band 112 for fastening the rod 111 along the longitudinal direction of the rod 111 with hair wound around it, and a pin 113 for forming a space between the rubber band 112 fastening the rod 111 and hair wound around the rod 111 for the purpose of preventing a mark of the rubber band 112 from remaining on the hair wound around the rod 111.
The process of winding hair onto the conventional rod 111 is shown in FIG. 32. First, an appropriate amount of hair 120 is scooped up with a comb or the like, and the hair 120 is sandwiched by a sheet body 114 or the like formed of paper with good water absorption or the like folded in two (FIG. 32A). Here, the hair 120 is easy to handle if the hair 120 is moistened in advance. Next, the hair 120 is wound onto the rod 111 together with the sheet body 114 from the side of distal ends 121 of hair (FIG. 32B). Then, the rod 111 with the hair 120 wound around the rod 111 is fastened by the rubber band 112 along the longitudinal direction of the rod 111 (FIG. 32C). After that, the pin 113 is put between the rubber band 112 and the hair 120 for the purpose of preventing a mark of the rubber band 112 from remaining on the hair (FIG. 32D).
In case a curl wound in the longitudinal direction is desired, a nearly conical long rod 115 as shown in FIG. 33 is used, and hair is spirally wound around the rod 115.
The rods 111 and 115 are used, other than in perming, when hair wound onto the rod is curled by heated by a hair drier and the like or by maintaining the wound state for a predetermined time period, for example.
However, there are problems in case hair is wound onto a conventional hair roller. More specifically, in order to beautifully curl hair, it is desirable to curl hair onto a rod with tension. However, since the surface of the rods 111 and 115 is slippery, the work at the beginning of winding hair is especially difficult. Further, since the rods 111 and 115 are generally made of a nonresilient material such as plastic, it requires practice to wind hair with tension toward the outside acting on the hair.
Still further, if a beautician who lacks experience or an amateur winds the hair 120 onto the rod 111 or 115, the hair is often wound with the distal ends 121 of hair or the like being folded. If the hair is permed with this state, the folded state of the distal ends 121 of hair is fixed, and it is difficult to improve the state even with heat by a hair drier. Still further, even if the rubber band 112 or the like fastens the rod 111 with the hair wound around the rod 111 for the purpose of preventing the rod 111 from rotatably moving, if the position of the fastening is inappropriate, the rod 111 easily rotatably moves and it is difficult to retain the wound state.
As described in the above, since it requires skill to some extent to wind the hair 120 around the conventional rod 111 or 115, and especially, since it requires practice to wind the hair 120 with tension toward the outside acting on the hair 120, there are problems that, if a beautician who lacks experience or an amateur carries out the above described work, it takes a lot of time to wind the hair 120 or the finished hairstyle is unsatisfactory.
The present invention is made in view of the above, and an object of the invention is to provide a hair roller around which hair can be wound easily with tension toward the outside acting on the hair, without a fear that the distal ends of the hair are folded, with ease in handling, and with good operativity, so that the wound state can be maintained regardless of the level of skill, i.e., even by a beautician who lacks experience or an amateur.